Evrything's Changed
by Kylia1
Summary: Max and Logen big twist comming up and stuff. Can't say eneymore! Lots of shipper fluff!! Capter new added Please Review!! Thanks to those that did review! I'm back!! And Please read I think evryone even non shippers will like!!
1. The Page.

It was 3:30am when the phone rang when normal people would be sleeping.  
  
"Logan"  
  
I said to myself, as I walked over to the phone. "It's ok OC I got it." I picked  
  
up the phone "Hello."  
  
"Max it's me."  
  
"Zach? How did you…?"  
  
"How could I forget a single think about you Max how could I? You are my little  
  
sister and it's my job to take care of you. The virus Renfro put in you."  
  
"You know about the virus. Is there a cure?"  
  
"Not really but I herd them back at Manticore, Renfro wanted the virus to come  
  
out of your system so you can be used for other missions."  
  
"You mean that.." Max's sentence was cut off.  
  
"Listen baby sis the virus will be completely gone in 2 weeks. I want you to  
  
trust Logan he will take care of you and Max?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I love you. Take care of yourself baby sister!"  
  
"Yea you too.!"  
  
Then I hung up the phone feeling so happy to hear from my brother, but yet so  
  
sad knowing he will never have the normal life he deserves. Yet still I can't help but smile that me and Logan might actually have a chance to be together, we have been waiting for the right time could this be it? Or is it too good to be true? The only way to be sure just may end it forever.  
  
We have waited for so long that these 2 weeks seem almost unbearable. It is so  
  
hard to keep my distance, when all I want to do is hold his hand. The minutes  
  
seem to tick by like days, as I count down until I shall again feel his gentle  
  
kiss. What I would not give to feel his gentle touch. If only you understood how  
  
much I do love you. Yes, love, I have come to terms where I feel that with out  
  
Logan I would not go on. He is the air in my lungs; the beat of my heart, and the reason that I live. With out his love I would not be living.  
  
Still 6 days and 4 hours.  
  
__________________Next Day__________________  
  
Max is on her way to work. Only 5 days and 10 hours. I still don't know how I'm gonna tell Logan, I can't just come over, like I did last time and say "Guess what? The virus is gone. Want to go Bang it?" No, I can't. This has to be perfect. "Beep"  
  
"That has to be Logan" I looked down at my pager. Alec? what could he want? 


	2. More of Me.

Max is on a pay phone  
  
"Hello" Alec answered  
  
"What?" Max said  
  
"Thanks for the warm welcome Max"  
  
"Shut up Alec. What do you want?"  
  
"Need you to come over here"  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"Max just come here, it's important!"  
  
"I can't. I have to work, and thanks to you, I'm already late. I'll see if I can  
  
stop by at lunch."  
  
Max hung up the phone.  
  
"Max, Max oh shit!"  
  
What is it with him. He thinks that every time he screws something up, I have to  
  
bail him out? Wonder what it is this time? Who cares anyway?  
  
I still don't know what I'm gonna do to make it special, or how I'm gonna tell  
  
Logan. I'd like to cook him dinner but the way I cook, that's definitely out maybe I'll ask OC for suggestions.  
  
_______________Lunch Time_________________  
  
Max and OC are talking.  
  
"Wanna go have lunch?" OC asked  
  
"Can't. Have to go see Alec."  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"Don't know. He paged me today, said something about needing to talk. He said it's important." Max looks at her watch. "Listen I better jet."  
  
"See ya later Boo."  
  
____Alec's House___________  
  
Max walks into Alec's house. The house is rather small, "Looks kinda strange without all the TV's." She thought. The place seamed rather dusty and dirty. And you can smell the growing mildew and dust mites. She then  
  
notices that Alec doesn't seem to mind, so then why should she?  
  
  
  
"So what is so damned important?"  
  
"This"  
  
Alec moves aside revealing a small child only 3 or 4. It has to be an X, maybe 8  
  
or 9" she thought.  
  
"It's called a kid."  
  
"I know what it is Max, take it!"  
  
"I don't want to. You take it! You found her!"  
  
"Well, she is your responsibility."  
  
"What the hell makes you think that?"  
  
"State your designation soldier."  
  
"X8 452." said the little soldier.  
  
"Oh shit." Max screamed.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Kid's.

6 days 4 hours left.  
  
______________Jam Pony _________________  
  
  
  
Max walks in holding 'little hers' hand.  
  
"Normal I need some time off!"  
  
"What the firetruck for?.." he sees Max. "Oh my god, you have a kid."  
  
"No, she's not mine, she is um... Lost in this broken world and ..um needs her parents so I'll be gone."  
  
"Yea, yea but this is coming out of your pay check."  
  
"Speaking of checks…." Max sticks out her hand and Normal complies. "Thank you."  
  
Max walks over to the phone, and dials a number.  
  
"Hello." Logan answered  
  
"Hay, are you busy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I need you to do something for me, I'll be over in a minute."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
I hate saying goodbye to him. I think that we're getting too good at it. "6 days, 3 hours."  
  
Then she turns to the X8, "Come on sweetie, let's go."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"It's Max."  
  
____________In front of Logan's door___________  
  
"Knock, Knock."  
  
"Hay. Come in."  
  
  
  
Logan, why do you have to look at me with those deep sexy blue eyes.  
  
They walk in.  
  
"So who is the X?"  
  
"She doesn't have a name yet. She.. well, is a little me and I was hoping you  
  
could find her a home. Someone we can trust, to give her a normal life, take care of her."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks, now all I have to do is get someone to watch her."  
  
"No! I don't do kids!!!"  
  
"Come on Logan, it's just an hour or so. I have some shopping to do."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Can't say. I've got to go. Listen don't get rid of her til I get back. I wanna  
  
meet the people. Bye."  
  
  
  
______________On her way back to Logan's_________________  
  
Maybe I should have told him that the store was way on the other side of town  
  
completely, and even on my bike, it would take over 4 hours. I wonder what they're doing right now. She is probably bored out of her mind! Logan is not very good with kids. Maybe this will be good for him. Maybe someday we will have kids. That is a scary thought. Me and Logan and little Logan's. I never pictured that before now. It seams kinda nice. To, ya know, have a family. But first I got to be able to touch the guy without him dropping dead on me. 5 days 8 hours. 


	4. Shit Logan!.

5 days 4 hours.  
  
Those damn sector cops. Uhh! I still can't get it out of my head. Mine and Logan's kids. Could it ever happen. I've never thought of us getting married, let alone kids.  
  
Wait a second. Me. Logan. Married. Me having a wedding!  
  
I've never even thought of that before either. Could Logan and me ever get married? What kind of mom would I be? I thought riding my bike at high speeds was supposed to clear my head?  
  
Will Logan ever want to get married again? He already was once. Could he  
  
ever trust someone again? What if I do have a family, and I leave Logan like  
  
Tinga left her kid and husband.  
  
Wait a sec... Logan, husband that sounds so strange. Not bad, just scary and kind of nice too. "This is Logan Cale, my husband."  
  
That sounds so weird to say, and yet so right. "Whooa me, Max Cale." How  
  
come I never thought of all this before? Could a man love a mutant, a cat? I  
  
thought a dog was man's best friend. Then could a cat be a wife.  
  
Wife? Wife.. did I just say what I thought I did. This is so strange to me. I'd love to see the look on Deck's face if he heard this. Knowing he gave his life for his kids to live a sentimental lie!  
  
There is Logan's building. I wonder how little me is.  
  
_____________Logan's Apartment______________________________  
  
  
  
"Hay it's me. Logan" Max hears no answer and sees no X or Logan. "Logan? Logan? Logan? Logan!"  
  
But there is no answer. 


	5. Ice Cream.

Max looks around at everything. There seams no signs of a break in, or fight, or  
  
anything. It is just as if he disappeared. I knew I never should have left him  
  
with her, but I thought she could have taken care of him. I mean she is an X8 and she is me. Hang on... she is Manticore. What if... No... It couldn't be.  
  
She couldn't... She is too young, too... Oh god Logan!  
  
  
  
_____________________Max runs out Logan's door now on her bike___________  
  
Could Manticore have told her? To destroy him? How could she find out? Did they  
  
brainwash all solders to think Eyes Only is bad?  
  
Manticore... What if this is all a set up? I have to find him. He has to be ok! "I love him to much to let anything happen" and that hurt Max more then anything. More then Zack's death, more then Ben, more then anything. It was then she realized that she could not live with out Logan, and no matter what happened, it would all be ok, as long as they where together.  
  
Then Max released that she was being chased by a cop. Make that 3 or 4 and a drone. "Oh shit!"  
  
At this point it seamed as if her life could not get any worse, but it took her a few seconds to come back in check "It could be worse. At least it's not White."  
  
She looks back again "Oh shit!"  
  
Yep-good old Ames some how always managed to get on her tail. Max thinks back to where his son was missing. "God I should have killed him when I had the chance."  
  
Then Max looks behind her to see White, right on her tail. "But then I'd be no better than you are."  
  
"Come on 452, there is no escape."  
  
"Yea there is I just haven't found it yet!"  
  
  
  
They chase each other around.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
____________________Ice Cream Shop______________________  
  
Logan and little Max are sitting in front of the pre pulse shop licking their ice cream cones.  
  
"Now, what did I teach you to say?! Logan asked with a proud look.  
  
"Thank you." said little Max.  
  
  
  
So this is what Max was like as a kid. This is what to have a kid with Max would be like.  
  
"Oh shit!" That hit Logan like a ton of bricks. Could there ever be a me and Max? Would she ever want to have kids. It's not like I haven't dreamed of ever  
  
marrying her. I think about that everyday. But us, have kids. I'd love to raise  
  
kids. But would Max ever want to.  
  
"So, do you like ice cream um uh" Logan then releases that the little girl  
  
doesn't have a name yet. So, then he thinks "Max gets to name them why can't I  
  
name one."  
  
"Um uh Kathryn."  
  
She look at him confused "Kathryn?"  
  
"Yep from now on, your name will be Kathryn, Kate for short. You will no longer  
  
answer to 452. Only Kathryn, or Kate."  
  
Kate looks confused but complies. "OK." 


	6. The Chase.

__________________Back to Max and Ames___________________________  
  
They are going fast, WHITE is right on Max's tail.  
  
"Kiss my genetically engineered Ass!"  
  
"Come on 452 you are only making this harder."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
Then suddenly BOOOM!  
  
____________________Back to Logan and Kate________________  
  
She look at him confused "Kathryn?"  
  
"Yep, from now on, your name will be Kathryn, Kate for short. You will no longer  
  
answer to 452. Only Kathryn, or Kate."  
  
Kate looks confused. "OK. But Sir, why Kate?"  
  
It's Logan remember. I just liked the name Kate I guess.?  
  
"OK."  
  
She reminds me of Max so much. She should because they are clones. But they  
  
Don't seem like clones. She has the same dark fire eyes as Max has.  
  
  
  
"Kate, come on we better get back, before Max gets home and finds out that we are not there."  
  
"OK."  
  
She seems like such a beautiful kid. I never liked kids before, but she just  
  
seems so pleasant, so nice. So much like Max. She may be a soldier or a freak in  
  
other people's minds but to me she is just a very gifted kid.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
_____________________________Max and Ames________________  
  
Max is still on her bike but then looks back at Ames. 3 of his no pain, no gain  
  
freaks have crashed into each other. Max can't help but laugh.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me!" she yells  
  
"452, you just making this harder. Sooner or later, we will find you."  
  
Then Max sees a river and thinks about going for it. "I bet I could out swim him. No, it's not worth the risk." Max looks down at her bike. "And I don't want my baby to get wet."  
  
Then she sees 2 police cars blocking the road in front of her.  
  
She looks down at her bike, back at White then decides what to do! 5 days 1 hour. 


	7. Love.

_________________MAX and Ames____________________________  
  
Max hits her brakes and jumps up on the front wheel. Then, doing a 360 turn and  
  
hits White in the face tearing off half of his face with her still spinning back tyre.  
  
"Just remember 452, sooner or later, we will find you. And then you will be  
  
mine!"  
  
"I should just kill you, but like I said I'm not that kind of animal."  
  
Then she turns around and, leaves the very pissed White behind. Knowing that someday she might not be as lucky.  
  
  
  
_______________________Logan's Apartment______________________  
  
Max walks in to use Logan's computer. "May be if I can find what he was working  
  
on, I can get him back."  
  
Max walks towards the computer and sees Kate and Logan in the kitchen making cookies. "Where the hell where you?"  
  
"Me! You're the one that's been gone for 2 days"  
  
"I was trying to find you. What the hell where you up to?"  
  
"Ice-cream shop. Max, if you know anything about yourself, it's that you're  
  
always hungry."  
  
"Yea so."  
  
"I ran out of food."  
  
Max can't help but laugh. "Hay 452, come here."  
  
"It's Kate now."  
  
"Really." She looks at Logan and smiles.  
  
"Yep it's Kathryn Eva Guevara Cale."  
  
That hit Max, and hard. It took her a minute to realise what just happened, but it all came too quick when she saw Logan down on his knee pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"I was gonna wait until later, but then I figured now. Max I know we've been  
  
through tough times. And I know we've always made it because we were together.  
  
And I know they we have the Virus. And all odds are against us. But I love you.  
  
And I love Kate too. What I'm trying to say Max is... Will you marry me?" 


	8. The shakes.

Authors note. I'm soo sorry for the wait I've been so sick. And I apologies so  
  
let's get started.  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
  
  
"Logan I have to tell you something."  
  
"Max, there is nothing you can do, or say to make me love you any less. Because I know who you are. And no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless it may seem I want to be with you. Because I love you."  
  
"It's about the virus."  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
"Not exactly, it kind expires."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"4 days 11 hours."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. You aren't mad are you?"  
  
"Max I could never be mad at you, not ever. I love you. You are my angel."  
  
"Logan I L…." Max falls to the ground and starts shaking.  
  
"Kate go get Max's pills, they are in a little blue bottle in the bathroom."  
  
Kate runs to get the pills and comes back. Carrying the bottle in her hand.  
  
"You are gonna have to give it to her, because we can't touch yet."  
  
Kate gives Max her pills, while Logan gets a blanket to put over her.  
  
_____________________1.5 hr. later______________________________  
  
Max is still on Logan's floor covered in a blanket. Kate fell asleep next to Max  
  
on the floor. She fell asleep while waiting for Max to wake up. Logan is sitting in a chair close to them watching, waiting and protecting them. Logan notes that Max is now awake and looking up at him.  
  
"Hay sleepy head, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok I guess." Max hesitates then. "Listen Logan about earlier about what you  
  
asked." Max hesitates again and then finally speaks. 


	9. True Confessions.

____________________Logan's house continued______________________  
  
"Logan I…. I Love you! I think... that I have for a while now but I'm scared."  
  
"Of what Max you.." Max cuts him off.  
  
Max begins to cry as she talks.  
  
"I'm scared of everything Logan, White, the virus, and what if ... What if this  
  
doesn't work out? And what if it does and they find me? We can't keep running  
  
forever. Sooner or later, we are gonna run out of luck."  
  
"Max…"  
  
"Logan listen. What if they take me away again. I..I can't hurt you like that  
  
again. I..I love you to much."  
  
"Max, the only thing that could ever hurt me is not to be with you. If you were  
  
to leave right now, and walk out of my life, I couldn't live. At least when you  
  
were gone I had hope. I never believed you where dead. I always knew that  
  
you would come back to me someday. Max I love you, and being without you would  
  
be death itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"If you would look at us."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"Hopeless."  
  
"Lucky we hooked up."  
  
Max and Logan begin to laugh. Together. And their sadness seems to melt away.  
  
"So where's my ring."  
  
"You mean!" Logan seamed like a small boy who had just gotten exactly what he  
  
wanted for Christmas.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"I Love you Max."  
  
"I Love you to." 


	10. Date With Hell.

__________________Jam Pony_______________________________  
  
Max walk in holding Kate's hand. She and Kate have been spending a lot of time  
  
together and becoming closer. Max looked at her beeper realizing that the virus  
  
was gone and tonight Logan would be expecting her for dinner.  
  
"Where the Fire truck have you been?" Normal shouted just as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
"My sister died so I had to take care of her kid cuz I'm her guardian. So that  
  
makes her my responsibility."  
  
"Oh god I feel sorry for her." Normal mumbles under his breath. Max wanted to  
  
kick his ass but then dismissed the idea. Tonight she was going to be with Logan, no matter what. And because of that nothing could spoil her mood. Max suddenly noticed that Sketchy was listening to them and quickly shouted out.  
  
"Hey everybody Max has got a Kid."  
  
"What you just say? Max has a kid?" OC sees that the kid is a transgenic  
  
and begins to understand. "How come you didn't tell me you had a kid. I didn't  
  
have the kid she's my sisters."  
  
"Come on and I'll fill ya in."  
  
________________________Jam Pony Locker room______________  
  
"So I decided to take care of her." Max finished.  
  
"She got a name?" OC asked  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"What is your name, Girl?"  
  
"Kate Eva Guevara Cale." Kate said proudly.  
  
"But I thought Cale was... you didn't go out and marry Logan! Did you?"  
  
"Not yet but soon." Max's cheeks started to become pink and then red.  
  
"And you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I was gonna I was just..." Max is cut off by OC.  
  
"You love him don't you?" OC said sure of the answer.  
  
"With Logan it's just..."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Then you to should be together."  
  
"Hey everyone! Max is getting married." OC shouts out.  
  
Everyone comes by.  
  
"Congratulations Maxie!"  
  
"Way to go girl."  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
Max smiles and then begins to blush.  
  
"Maxie, I'm hungry!" Kate cried.  
  
  
  
"Mommy's just gotta make one more run, then we can eat lunch." Max turns to OC  
  
"See you at lunch."  
  
  
  
"'K." Max goes to Normal, grabs a package and she and Kate head out. "Never  
  
thought I would see the day. She finally confesses how she feels. But what  
  
about the virus? At least she's happy." OC thinks to herself.  
  
  
  
_________________Lunch___________________________________  
  
Max OC and Kate are munching on a chicken dinner Logan had packed for his two  
  
Angels. To Max everything seemed so perfect and so normal.  
  
  
  
"So, when is the wedding?"  
  
"Don't know, we haven't talked that much about it." Max takes a breath before  
  
asking OC a huge question. "OC, I was wondering if you minded watching Kate  
  
tonight, while I go over Logans?"  
  
"Why don't you just take her with you?"  
  
"Logan's got this big dinner planned and... um I found a cure for the virus."  
  
"You want to be alone, so you two can bang the gong, I feel ya."  
  
"We will just se what happens."  
  
"Ya whatever. Damn girl this chicken is good. Now I see why you two are always  
  
having dinner. Or is it something else?" OC raises an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
_____________That night at Logan's_____________________  
  
Max walks in the light are lit the mood is set. And there are two people sitting  
  
at the table Max looks and it's, it's.  
  
"Oh Shit." 


	11. The Kiss.

___________________Logans House______________________________  
  
  
  
Max is standing there noticing the figure in front of her is holding a gun  
  
pointed directly at Logan. It's, its White. And Logan is tied to the chair, unable to move.  
  
"Welcome Home 452."  
  
"You son of a bitch. Logan did he hurt you?" Max said with more affection and  
  
worry in her voice then ever before. This sounds strange to Logan, to hear the  
  
sound of Max's voice so full of worry for him.  
  
"I'm fine Max."  
  
"Got any last words Eyes Only."  
  
"Yea I do, Max I love you." He said with more love and compassion then ever  
  
before.  
  
"Well isn't this romantic." Then White pulled the trigger and POW Logan  
  
stopped breathing. White had shot him right in the head. Logan lays there dead.  
  
"Now it's your turn 452."  
  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
Max starts running from room to room, dodging bullets, until she trips. Over Logans coat that had fell onto the floor.  
  
"Well it's been fun. Bye 452."  
  
Just when he is about to pull the trigger, everything becomes hazy.  
  
  
  
"Max, Max. Wake up."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Max! You're ok." Max looks around. She sees she is lying on Logan's bed. Then  
  
she sees Logan is by her side, holding her hand tight with a strong look of  
  
worry. But to Max the simple touch feels so good.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You started to have a seizure, so Cindy brought you over. Oh Max, I was so  
  
worried about you!"  
  
Max sits up to give Logan a Big hug. "Logan I'm ok now."  
  
Such happiness caused by this simple touch. Max looks up to see Logan's Big Blue  
  
crystal eyes shining back at her. Logan looks into her coffee colored eyes. They  
  
just sit there looking deep into each others souls. Their lips so close that they can feel each other breathing on to the others Lips. Finally Max shuts her eyes and closes the distance. It is a simple kiss, while they sit in each other's arms, then Max slides over to sit on Logan's lap. While Logan starts to put his tongue in her mouth, Max letting him in. They part only later when oxygen is so badly needed.  
  
"Where is Kate?" Max asks.  
  
"With OC."  
  
"Good."  
  
Max and Logan slide on the bed and... Well you get the general idea. I'm not  
  
gonna attempt a big graphic thing. And I want this to be PG~13 


	12. I'm Home!.

_________________Logan's + Max's Bedroom__________  
  
Max wakes up in the middle of the night in Logan's arms. "This feels so good.   
Just to lie in his arms. We should have done this a long time ago! Logan looks so yummy when he sleeps. Whoa, where did that come from? Oh shut up Max, you're   
marrying him." That's where it really seemed to hit her she was marrying Logan.   
They where to spend the rest of there lives together.  
  
Max shifted her body so her head was laying on Logan's chest, Listening to his   
heart beat as his chest slowly rose and fell. Max drifted back to sleep.  
  
Logan wakes up. "She looks like such an angel lying there. She trusts me this   
much, to completely let her guard down and sleep. Of course she trusts you, she is marrying you." That's when it hit him. Max had loved him, him of all people and they were to spend the rest of their lives together. Logan wished nothing more then to freeze time, and stay in that moment forever. After watching her sleep for a few minutes Logan drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  
________________Next Morning___________________________  
  
Max woke up before Logan because of her shark DNA, but that didn't matter much   
to her. She liked just laying there in Logan's arms, listening to his heart to   
beat. However that moment didn't last very long.  
  
The door to their penthouse opened, it was OC dropping Kate off before work.  
  
"Max Logan ya here?" OC screamed as she walked in.  
  
"Logan, Logan wake up now." Max yelled as she gathered her clothing.  
  
"What. Why?" Logan yawned.  
  
"OC and Kate are here. I'm gonna take a shower. You get dressed and make   
breakfast." Max took off into the bathroom started the shower and jumped in   
quickly.  
  
"Max, Logan." OC yelled, "You go watch some TV Kate. I'm gonna go make sure   
you're Mommy and Daddy are fully clothed."  
  
"Ok, Hug Cindy?" Kate asked  
  
Cindy kneeled down and gave Kate a hug. After Cindy stood up and went looking   
for Max and Logan, while Kate turned the TV on.  
  
Just as Cindy started to walk down the hall Logan popped out of his room and   
greeted OC.  
  
"Hay OC, thanks for watching Kate."  
  
"No problem. Where's Max?"  
  
"She's taking a shower. Are you hungry? I was just about to cook breakfast."  
  
"Aiight." OC said.  
  
  
  
Logan cooked pancakes for breakfast. He made Apple Pancakes for himself, Cindy   
and Max, but he made special chocolate chip pancakes for Kate. Later OC left,   
agreeing to tell Normal that Max was at her sister's grave mourning her death.  
  
  
  
_________________Later that day_________________________  
  
Max, Logan and Kate where sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Max, Logan?" Kate asked  
  
"Yea baby girl." Logan answered.  
  
"Can I call you Mommy, and Daddy?" Kate asked in such a cute little voice.  
  
"Oh course, anything you want." Max answered.  
  
Just then someone jumped through the skylight into the house. And it was... 


	13. One line two line. Red Line Blue Line..

DIV class=storytextAn/ I got the reviews a lot faster then I ever expected! It was 2 short but I'm good. This is for those people who do review. Let's get this party started!  
  
  
  
___________________Logan's and Max's______________________  
  
  
  
White, "I've got you now 452."  
  
"Like trying to kill me wasn't enough, but braking into my house." Max yelled as she stood up and got into kick ass mode. "And scaring my kid."  
  
"She's not you're kid. She is just another freak made by those geeks with their chemistry sets."  
  
Logan and Kate are on the couch. Logan takes Kate, puts her into his room and locks the door. Then goes over to his computer desk, opens the drawer and takes out his gun.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about her that way." Max then jumps on White like a football player would tackle the other team. White fell onto his back, Max on top of him, her arm on his neck.  
  
"I should just kill you." Max yelled  
  
"But you are to weak." White yelled back.  
  
Logan walks up pointing the gun at White.  
  
"Hay Max, you alright." Logan asked with much concern.  
  
"Eyes Only." White says in astonishment.  
  
"Yea. But see we have a problem, he just got a good look at you're face. And we can't have that plus he knows where we live."  
  
"So Max what do we do now?" Logan asked.  
  
"I say we kill him." Max suggests  
  
"They would be the smart thing to do." White adds. "But you wont because you're to weak."  
  
"She may be." Logan yells "But I'm not."  
  
Then Logan empties 3 rounds into White's head.  
  
Max gets up and runs out the door. Logan try's to stop her. "Max, Max."  
  
__________________2 hours Later___________________________  
  
"Logan I'm home." Max yelled  
  
"Max where did you go? I was afraid you weren't coming back." Logan said.  
  
"Logan I'm ok. I just had to clear my head." Max said.  
  
"Mommy you are home." Kate yelled throwing her arms around Max.  
  
"Hay baby girl. Look what I got you." Max hands Kate a bag filled with jump rope, jacks, dolls, and other things.  
  
  
  
__________________2 months Later __ OC's Place ________________  
  
"So what did you tell Logan?" OC asked  
  
"Just that we are out looking for the perfect dress." Max answered "How much longer?"  
  
"3 minutes." OC answered  
  
"So what are you gonna tell him?" OC asked  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"One red line yes, Two blue lines no." OC answered for the hundredth time.  
  
They just sat there for a few minutes.  
  
"It's time. Max"  
  
Max picked up the test and showed one line one very red line. It was positive. Max was pregnant. Logan's Child was growing inside of her.  
  
"Oh god." Max shouted. "How am I gonna tell him?"  
  
"Max, what are you afraid of? He loves you!"  
  
Max starts to cry and scream. "How could he love a Whore!"  
  
"Max, listen to me you are not a whore! Logan loves you. He loves kids it was his idea to adopt Kate to begin with."  
  
"But where not ever married yet."  
  
"Max just talk to Logan. Have dinner with him tonight, and I'll watch Kate."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Max you and Logan need to talk sooner or later, or else you're little head is gonna explode."  
  
"Thanks OC."  
  
They hug.  
  
"Now go be with ya boy." 


	14. Thud-- baby --- call.

I so sorry if anyone still wants to read this hear we go  
  
  
  
Max & Logans  
  
"Hay." Max walked in to se Logan working on his computer again.  
  
"Oh hay max." Logan said without ever turning from his work. "Where is Kate?" Logan added  
  
"She is with Cindy… … … Logan we need to talk."  
  
Meanwhile …………………..  
  
OC and Kate are watching cartoon and talking.  
  
"Aunt Cindy." Kate said I her baby voice.  
  
"Ya baby boo." OC replied.  
  
"Is Maxy gonna have a baby?" Kate asked.  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Cuz Logan asked we what I thought of having a lil brother or sister. Will they still love me." Kate asked shyly and scared.  
  
"Listen Kate if Max has a baby that will still love you just as much." OC starts to tickle Kate while she thinks.  
  
'Wow Max is preg. They haven't even got married and Logan already is thinking of having a kid. Maybe Max found a decent member of the 3-legged gender.'  
  
Just then her thoughts where stopped by a phone call.  
  
"Hold on a sec baby boo." OC told Kate as she went to get the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Where is Max?"  
  
"With Logan. Who is this?"  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeee." Their phone goes dead.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile ………………………  
  
Max and Logan are sitting on Logan's couch holding hands.  
  
"So Max what did you want to talk about." Logan asks kindly and soft.  
  
'He is so supportive. God I love that' Max thinks then slowly she begins to speak.  
  
"Logan have you ever thought about the two of us… … having a… a baby." Max says.  
  
'She looks so frightened I wonder why.' Logan thinks.  
  
"All of the time. Why Max do you want to have a kid?" He stood up in front of Max never letting go of her hand. Just so he could look into her chocolate eyes. His voice was so soft and gentile yet so full of love. Max just had to get this out.  
  
"Logan I'm pregnant." Max said suddenly because she knew if she didn't say so then she might never have the courage to again. ]  
  
Then suddenly thud Logan passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tune is later to se who the mystery caller was and what Logan will say when he revives. 


	15. ring.

Oc's place  
  
Kate is asleep and Oc is watching TV. Suddenly Max busts through the door.  
  
"I told you I was a whore." Max screamed  
  
"Shh boo calm down." Oc said trying desperately to calm Max.  
  
"He hates me Logan hates me." Max yelled but not as loud."  
  
"Shhh boo calm down and tell OC all about it."  
  
Max calmed don and sat next to OC telling her about earlier that night.  
  
"Then he passed out." Max finished.  
  
"Boo he don't hate you he loves you." OC stated.  
  
"Ya right that's why se was so shocked and angry he passed out." Max stated. "He don't love me I'm a whore how can anyone love a whore!"  
  
  
  
"Max you are not a whore." OC picks up Max's chin so she in now looking at her the air is so thick and full of pain surrounding Max. "Listen to me Logan doesn't think you are a whore."  
  
"Ya right."  
  
"He loves you he was just surprised and…"  
  
The sound of the phone cuts off OC.  
  
"Ring."  
  
"You gonna get that."  
  
Max nodes her head no  
  
"Ring."  
  
"Max. Max."  
  
"Ring"  
  
"You two are gonna have to talk some time."  
  
But still Max doesn't move.  
  
The machine gets it.  
  
******You got OC hear leave a number. ********  
  
"Max are you there? Max pick up we need to talk. Max I love you and I love our baby. Max don't even for 1 second think that I am mad" Beeeeeeeeep  
  
  
  
Logan calls again  
  
"Max don't ever for one second think that I'm mad at you. I love you. And I love our child more then anything please come home. Tell Kate I love her."  
  
Max and Oc Finnish talking. She finely convinces Max to go home. And volunteers to watch Kate for 1 more night, while Max and Logan figure things out.  
  
****************Logan's********************  
  
"Ring, Ring, Ring."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Max is not hear can I take."  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it is so short make your font bigger the it will look longer. I will have another chapter latter today.  
  
Lots more to go Fluff baby and wedding and a few bumps in the rode for M/L. 


	16. B or G.

1 After much consideration  
  
  
  
_________________Max & Logan's_______________________  
  
Max walks in.  
  
"Max I am so sorry I am not angry at you I don't think I could ever be angry at you I Love you." Logan suddenly shouts out.  
  
"Logan I'm sorry."  
  
"Max you have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of…" Max cuts him off  
  
"Didn't you give me this speech before."  
  
________________1 hr. latter_________________________________  
  
Max and Logan are lying on the couch Max's back against Logan's chest. Logan is rubbing her belly.  
  
"What do you think Max boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy. What do you think?"  
  
"Girl."  
  
"I though dads always wanted boys."  
  
"No not all."  
  
Max sits up.  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I gotta get a dress."  
  
Max starts to leave then Logan calls her back.  
  
"Max." Max turns around. And Logan throws her credit card. "This time don't steel it."  
  
Max says nothing and turns to leave on her way out she slips Logan credit card on the counter.  
  
  
  
Short I know but more to come. 


	17. Tramp-----Dress----Kate.

I decided to bring Bling back! Next Chapter  
  
Wedding dress shop.____________________________________________  
  
Max in a beautiful wedding gown with thin straps it is perfect. And Kate has a beautiful flower girl dress on.  
  
"Mommy you look pretty." Kate comments.  
  
"Thank You Kate so do you."  
  
"She's right you know." Oc says  
  
"I don't know." Max says still checking out the dress.  
  
"Come on Max I know it's your wedding day but this is the 6th dress place we have been to and you finely find one you like." OC states.  
  
"I want it to be perfect." Max answers still unsure.  
  
"OC understands but lil Kate needs a nap she so tired she's gonna fall over."  
  
"Mommy I now tired."  
  
"I know but…" Max looks herself over one more time. "I think this is the dress. Kate come hear."  
  
They stand next to eachother in front of the mirror. Max listens to the Clarks up front with her super hearing. Kate doses the same. OC stand clearly lost  
  
__________________________Behind the front register______________  
  
"Can you believe she is trying on a white dress, that little girl has to be her daughter look at how much that look alike," The first Clerk states.  
  
"She is cute though." The second clerk states.  
  
_______________________Max and Kate_________________________  
  
"Mommy are they talking about us?" Kate asks.  
  
There is no lying to a solder and Kate is just as much a solder as Max.  
  
"Yes baby girl."  
  
__________________________Clarks__________________________  
  
"Yea she's cute lets hope she doesn't grow up to be a tramp like her mom." The first clerk states.  
  
______________________Max and Kate____________________  
  
"Mommy you aren't gonna let them say that are you?" Kate asks.  
  
"Let is go baby, go get outta of that dress" Kate reluctantly complies.  
  
"Max what did they say a bought ya?" OC asks  
  
"Just about how they can't believe that I am wearing a white dress. With Kate and all." Max says.  
  
Then Max goes into the dressing room to take off the dress.  
  
____________________Front counter_______________________  
  
After some pushing from OC Max get her and Kate the dress'  
  
"Your daughter is absolutely beautiful." The first clerk says.  
  
"Thanks." Kate answers polity.  
  
"And the total comes to 25,000.00."  
  
"Damn." Oc states  
  
"Will that be credit?"  
  
"Cash." Max pulls a wad of $$ outta her pocket after counting a few bills she hands the clerk the cash.  
  
The clerk quickly counts it.  
  
______________________ Outside the shop______________________  
  
Max has a sudden feeling that she is being watched. With good reason a man stands on top of the shop watching her every move. Max hands the dress bags to OC and grabs Kate carrying her on her hip. Something was definitely not right. Trying to act as natural as possible she walks away.  
  
  
  
I need a beta reader any volunteers Kyliak@aol.com or say so in your review! 


	18. Rings and things

Bling is in this chapter, Logan needs an actual friend that's not a source.  
  
_________K-K- Jewelers Same time max is getting her dress____________  
  
Logan and Bling are looking at wedding rings, Logan is holding a ring in his hand endlessly looking at it, hoping, wondering, and praying that Max will like it.  
  
"Logan I know you wanna have this perfect for Max and all but we have been shopping for 6 hrs. And went to 4 Jewelry stores." Bling egged  
  
"You don't understand." Logan answered frustrated.  
  
"What makes you think that, you have finally found one that you think she will like. You have been staring at it forever. What to understand?"  
  
"Max agreed to marry me, me! Of all people. I want this to be perfect for her. She can't just have any ring she is gonna where this on her finger. And I wanna find a ring that's as perfect as she it!"  
  
"Logan I understand but, maybe we should finish shopping tomorrow. Max is probably home wondering where you are at."  
  
"Just give me one more minute." Loan holds the ring stars at it. It wasn't just the ring it was holding it that made it really sink in he was gonna marry Max. After rubbing it softly with a cloth he walked up to the clerk.  
  
"She must be one special girl."  
  
"Oh excuse me."  
  
"Your fiancé, after how much thought you put in to that ring, I don't think I have ever scene anyone care like that!"  
  
"Yea she is." Logan answered his mind drifting off to his beloved Max.  
  
Logan reaches into is pocket and pulls out his credit card the one Max left. He saw her leave it but if it makes her happy.  
  
Short and sweet I like to think more to come!! 


	19. The unexpected guest

I still need a beta.  
  
Max and Logan's  
  
"Max who is it?" Logan asked, With much concern.  
  
Back at the door.  
  
"Lydecker." Max said, stunned almost a whisper at that point it was the only word that she could get out of her mouth.  
  
"Hello Max."  
  
Max soon got over her speechlessness.  
  
"What the hell are you doing at my house?" Max yelled  
  
"Can we talk?" Lydecker asked.  
  
Just then Logan saw who it was.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Max yelled  
  
Logan walked up to Max.  
  
"Max calm down your gonna wake Kate up." Logan calmed Max down and then they went into the kitchen for a very long chat.  
  
Why is Lydecker there got a guess. 


	20. One day

Max's thoughts *********  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan's & Max's  
  
Lydecker slowly begins to speak. "Max I want to say that I'm sorry for all that happened at Manticore. There wasn't a single day that I didn't wish I could take you away from it all."  
  
Lydecker begins to strangely show emotion and a lot of it.  
  
**I have never seen this side of him it's strange. Dose he mean all of this?"  
  
" Remember when I sat with you in the infirmary. I shouldn't have been there I shouldn't have shown favoritism but I couldn't tear myself away."  
  
**He has to mean it just the look on his face. This is all too much Logan where are you I need you. **  
  
As if reading her mind Logan sits down next to max and wraps his arms tightly around her.  
  
"Max I always called you my kids and I have cared for you more then anyone and I have always thought of you as a daughter."  
  
**Did he just call me his daughter!?!?!? I don't have parents do I!?!?!** Max starts to cry.  
  
"Max I want to be a part of her life and I. I love you Max!" Lydecker breaks down into tears. Logan lets got of Max. Then Max walks over to Lydecker's Chair still in tears.  
  
Max Hugs Lydecker and he hugs her back they are crying together in their hug.  
  
1 hr. latter  
  
Max, Dec, and Logan sit in the living room. The mood is different playful and happy. Max laughs as she tells Lydecker about everything that has happened and they joke about how she slipped past him so many times. Kate walks out from her room. "Daddy I." She then notices Lydecker. She jumps into attention. "X8 452"  
  
Logan yells "Kate what did I tell you." "But." Kate looks torn.  
  
"Come here Kate." Lydecker says gently. "Manticore is gone and you don't have to say sir, solute or anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really now get back to bed."  
  
"Come-on Kate I'll read you a story." Logan says and runs into her room, Kate runs after him."  
  
Lydecker & Max  
  
"She looks just like you did when you where that age."  
  
"She should."  
  
Max and Lydecker laugh.  
  
Logan and Kate  
  
Logan is finishing up a story Tinga's story, Max's story.  
  
"Did they live haply ever after."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good night Kate." Kate falls asleep and Logan watches her from the doorway.  
  
Logan thinks to himself.  
  
"Thre is two things I know for sure she was sent here form heaven, not from Manticore, and she's daddy lil girl. I close my eyes at night and thank god  
  
For all the joy in my life but most of all for Max and Kate. With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve to angels."  
  
  
  
Ok I re wrote this 300000 times so I hope you like it be honest and tell me what you think.  
  
Also I stold the last part from "butterfly kisses" 


End file.
